


One Thing Leads to Another

by Hovercraft79



Series: Hecate's Summer Playlist [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Hicsqueak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hovercraft79/pseuds/Hovercraft79
Summary: What starts as an ordinary day at a Witches Conference turns into a slumber party with Julie Hubble and three little witches - and Hecate Hardbroom may never be quite the same.





	One Thing Leads to Another

**Author's Note:**

> This work started as part of the Hackle Summer Trope Challenge on tumblr, but very quickly became a Hicsqueak story so I dropped the Hackle but kept the trope-a-week part of the challenge (thank you for that cosmic-llin). It's the first work in a series.
> 
> Thanks to my friend Sparky who has graciously consented to edit my writing. Any mistakes still here are my own fault.

**Chapter 1**

 

Hecate Hardbroom was not enjoying herself. Her back ached from sitting in a plastic chair at a plastic table all afternoon, and her face had been forced into a fake smile for so long that her teeth were beginning to itch. Mentally, she comforted herself by thinking up as many creative ways as possible to torture her publisher. She was up to 297 – no, an image of the man sitting in the polar bear exhibit of the London Zoo, slathered in walrus blubber, blossomed in her mind. 298, then. She pushed a book back to its delighted owner. She still didn’t see why she had to endure these horrid book signings.

Another copy of Potion Making for Advanced Witches landed with a thud in front of her. A breathless voice asked, “Can you make it out to Pernilla?” She smiled thinly and began writing her standard Inscription #3 inside the cover. She didn’t understand why presenting her new book at the Traditional Witching Conference wasn’t sufficient marketing for her publisher. Her seminars were always well attended and well received. Her previous two books sold well enough. Another book was presented, for Jessamyn this time. Hecate scarcely looked up before beginning Inscription #4.

Her face hurt. No one was meant to smile this much – save Pippa, perhaps. But Pippa was, well, Pippa. Smiling had always been her default expression. A genuine smile ghosted across Hecate’s features until the next book was pressed upon her and her aching fingers began Inscription #5, to Elanora.

At least she had only one more of these dreadful book signings to do, and then the rest of the summer break would be blissfully free. She couldn’t wait to return to Cackle’s and disappear into her private quarters, her empty potions lab and the quiet afternoon teas with Ada. She craved the peacefulness that fell over the castle once the students departed – especially one particular student with long brown plaits and a penchant for mischief.

“I really liked your presentation, Miss Hardbroom.”

Hecate’s head shot up, her frozen smile replaced by slack-jawed surprise. “Mildred Hub-ble?” Her eyes flickered back and forth between Mildred’s hopeful face and the wary, protective expression on her mother’s. “Miss…er…Ms. Hubble?” Too late, she remembered her manners and lifted her hand to her forehead. “Well met.”

“Good afternoon, Miss Hardbroom.” Julie Hubble placed a hand on Mildred’s shoulder. “Millie here’s been on and on about the lecture you were giving at this conference all summer long. Coming to hear it was the only thing she wanted for her birthday.”

Hecate could see her own look of disbelief reflected on Julie Hubble’s face.

“Will you sign my book, Miss Hardbroom?” Mildred pushed the book across the table. “Please?”

Hecate looked at Mildred’s hopeful gaze staring at her from across the table, then down at the book in front of her, trying to process what was happening. Never, _ever_ , had one of her current students attended one of her lectures – and for it to be Mildred Hubble, of all people? Her lips quirked into a faint smile. _Of course_ , it would be Mildred Hubble. A warm feeling fluttered in her chest, growing stronger by the second, like a hand-laid ceremonial fire being coaxed into flame. Suddenly, she realized that she very much wanted to sign Mildred’s book. She flipped the book open and picked up her pen before she realized that she had no idea what she wanted to say. She must have stared at the blank page for longer than she realized because, when she looked up, Mildred was trying to hide her disappointment and Julie Hubble looked like a storm cloud about to spew lightning. “I can’t sign it. Not right now.” She tensed for the reaction, knowing she hadn’t said that right. She wasn’t disappointed.

“Now you see here, Miss High and-”

“Mum!” Mildred looked stricken. “It’s okay.”

“It most certainly is not! You paid for your book just like everybody else!” Her voice was getting louder, causing Hecate no small amount of panic.

“Miss Hubble! I…uh…” She leaned around them until she could see the next few people in line. “I’m so sorry, but, if you could just excuse me for a few moments…” She grabbed Mildred’s book and motioned for them to follow. She directed them around a corner, hopefully out of earshot if she couldn’t keep Ms. Hubble from shouting.

“I don’t know what you’re playing at,” Julie hissed.

“Please,” Hecate held her hands up. “Of course, I’m going to sign it,” she watched Mildred’s mother visibly relax, if only a bit. “I just don’t want to write the same things I write in all of those strangers’ books. I…I need time to think so I can do it properly.” She looked at Julie Hubble, who still looked somewhat cross. “I want to do it _properly_.” Ms. Hubble huffed out a breath, blowing a bit of hair out of her eyes while she regarded Hecate. After a moment she gave a curt nod. Hecate didn’t expect the rush of relief she felt. “Mildred,” she said, leaning down so she’d be at eye-level. “I would be honored to sign your book. May I take it with me so I can take my time? It is for your birthday, after all. It wouldn’t do for me to do a rush job. I’ll return it to you tomorrow.”

“Oh, but that would be perfect, Miss Hardbroom! Tomorrow is really my birthday. It’s when my party is and everything!”

“Well then, that shall be perfect indeed.” She straightened up and moved to return to her table. A firm grip on her elbow pulled her to a stop.

“Miss Hardbroom,” Julie Hubble stepped closer and lowered her voice so that even Hecate’s sensitive ears had to strain to hear her. “Look, I’m sure you mean well, but please, don’t make a promise to her that you won’t keep.”

Hecate’s eyes widened in shock at the very idea. “I’m not.” She leaned in, “I wouldn’t.”

“Tomorrow.”

Hecate looked down at her hand, now gripped fiercely by Julie Hubble. “Tomorrow. I will bring the book, properly inscribed, to Mildred tomorrow. On her birthday.” She squeezed Ms. Hubble’s hand. “I swear it.”

 

 

“That’s quite a number of drafts, Hecate.” Ada looked at the dozen or so crumpled pieces of paper scattered across her deputy’s desk. “Perhaps a break and a cup of tea will do you some good?” She waved her hand and a full tea set appeared in its usual position on a table between two wing chairs in front of the fireplace. “You can tell me all about this project that apparently needs to be perfect. Who knows? Maybe I can help?”

Hecate sighed heavily and leaned back in her chair, stretching some of the stiffness out of her shoulders. Perhaps a break was in order. She pushed herself to her feet and crossed to the fireplace, gratefully accepting a cup of tea. “Mildred Hubble came to my lecture today,” she said, lowering herself into her chair.

“Did she?” Ada covered her smile by taking a sip of her tea, pleased that Julie Hubble had used her tickets after all. “I’m sure that was a…surprise for you.”

“To say the least,” Hecate smirked into her cup. “Apparently, it’s what she wanted for her birthday. I don’t even know how she knew about it.”

“Oh, I may have given Felicity Foxglove an interview about what the teachers get up to in the summer - for her gossip column, you know.” Ada’s blue eyes twinkled at her over the brim of her cup. “You really should read it, Hecate. It’s very informative.” She gestured to Hecate’s desk. “How does Mildred’s attendance at your seminar relate to your current work in progress?”

“She purchased a copy of my book and wishes me to inscribe it.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m finding the task more difficult than I expected.”

“And why do you suppose that is, Hecate?”

“I’m sure you have a theory.”

“Indeed, I do, dear. I believe you are struggling because what you write to Mildred is important. That little girl matters to you, Hecate, whether you care to admit it or not. You certainly matter to her.”

Hecate snorted in disbelief. “I hardly think so.”

Ada slammed her tea cup down with enough force to rattle the rest of the service. “Hecate Hardbroom! That is quite enough!” She took a calming breath. “Now. You know that I love you as if you were my own daughter, but sometimes I swear you are intentionally obtuse.” Hecate opened her mouth to speak, but Ada didn’t give her the chance. “Think for a moment about what it was like when you first came to Cackle’s.”

Hecate frowned. She didn’t like remembering those days at all. Only twenty-one years old, she’d arrived at Cackle’s still mourning her mother’s death from ten years prior, still mourning the loss of her friendship with Pippa and still reliving the terror of her training under Mistress Broomhead… which had only just ended. She’d been alone, frightened and traumatized, barely in control of her own magic at that point, and not all the time. It was Ada who had taken a chance and hired her. Ada who had taken Hecate under her wing, Ada who’d mentored her, Ada who had comforted her when years of repressed emotions had finally burst free. “It’s hardly the same, Ada,” she ground out, voice tight with emotion. “She’s hardly motherless and I like to think that I’m not as…terrible as Miss Broomhead was.” Pain lanced through her stomach. Her greatest, most secret fear was that she was, deep down, exactly like her old teacher.

“You are nothing like her at all, Hecate,” Ada said, as though she could read Hecate’s mind. She placed a hand on her Deputy’s knee. “If you were, you wouldn’t be here. You worry about too many things as it is, dear. Don’t let that be one of them.” She squeezed Hecate’s knee before taking up her tea again, spelling it back to the proper temperature and settling back in her chair. “My point, Hecate, is that, while Mildred’s mother may be alive and well, she’s hardly in a position to help her daughter navigate the magical world. She needs a witch for that and it seems, my dear Deputy, that she has chosen you.” Ada peered at Hecate over the top of her glasses, eyes pinning her in place with their intensity. “I do hope you recognize that for the honor that it is.”

Hecate blinked away the tears that were starting to prickle just behind her eyes. “I do,” she whispered. And I know I need to do better by her, she thought, but instead she said, “It still doesn’t help me figure out the inscription, though.”

“Doesn’t it?” Ada asked. “I believe if you’re simply honest with yourself about your feelings for Mildred Hubble, you’ll find it much easier to be honest with her.”

 

 

Hecate read through the inscription one last time. It was…satisfactory. She hoped. Glancing at the pocket watch ever-present around her neck, she was surprised to find that it was just after midnight. Rolling her shoulders to ease the stiffness, she pulled Mildred’s book in front of her so she could transfer her draft into the book itself. Pen in hand, she ran her fingers along the cover, still feeling the same rush of pride she’d felt when she’d held her first published book in her hands. Bittersweet, though, as she recalled. She remembered the ache she’d felt when she couldn’t give one to her mother, the only person she’d thought would want one. Then there had been the wholly different sort of ache when Ada, Miss Cackle at the time, had said that she would be honored to have the copy meant for Hecate’s mother. She’d cried the next time she’d entered Ada’s office and found her book, sitting with pride of place on Ada’s coffee table, where it would be one of the first things visitors would see. That had been the first time Hecate had cried in front of another person since Pip – well, in a very long time. Ada hadn’t made a fuss, though. She’d simply handed her a cup of tea and remarked that she couldn’t exactly pin the book up on her refrigerator, so the coffee table would have to do. It was some months later, when she had accompanied the Headmistress to the home of a prospective teacher and seen her refrigerator, covered in her daughter’s artwork, that she finally understood Ada’s meaning.

She shook her head to clear away the memories and took up Mildred’s book again, frowning at the sturdy brown cover. Mildred had purchased the basic edition – suitable for schools and student witches. Not, Hecate decided, suitable for Mildred’s thirteenth birthday present. She pushed the book aside and waved her fingers in the air. Another book materialized in front of her – the Reserve Edition. A surge of pride jolted through her like a hex. This was her book, as it was meant to be, as she’d dreamed of it long before its publication. She ran her fingers lovingly across the cover. The embossed leather cover looked black at first glance, but, when tilted in the light, deep purple undertones shone through, like the iridescent wings of a darkling moth. The title and her name looped across the cover in a metallic pewter ink designed to match her own spidery handwriting. The same dark silver edged the pages. The only spot of color was the silk place holder ribbon stitched into the binding. The deep magenta exactly matched the ribbon that had once held Pippa’s ponytail secure, but for the last thirty-five years had marked Hecate’s place in whatever book she was reading. The ribbon was a feature included in each of her previous books – an homage to the pink witch who, every time Hecate had made corrections in their textbooks, had encouraged her to just write a potions book of her own.

Altogether exquisite, Hecate thought, even if she did say so herself. Morgana hopped onto the desk, headbutting Hecate firmly in the shoulder and glaring balefully at her. “Yes, Morgana, I know. Pride is unbecoming in a witch.” She opened the book and prepared to write the inscription but paused again. The Reserve Editions were prohibitively expensive – only a handful were ever produced. She had a set, and Ada, of course, and a set resided in the library of the Magical Council. And a set resided in the personal bookshelves of one Pippa Pentangle. Hecate had gasped and cracked her favorite teapot with an accidental spurt of magic the first time she’d seen them in the background of a mirror call. Pippa, for her part, had been infuriatingly nonchalant about it. _Of course,_ she’d purchased Hecate’s books, she’d said. Perhaps now that things were better between them, she might even persuade Hecate to sign them.

The memory jolted Hecate back to the present. She needed to get this inscription done.  She clicked open the pocket watch and checked the time.  The book promised for tomorrow was now due later today. Snapping the watch closed, she held her hands over the book and recited a collection of protective charms, locator spells and durability incantations. After a few moments she was satisfied that the book was as ready for Mildred Hubble as it could ever be. A satisfied smile playing across her lips, Hecate finally settled down to write the inscription.

**Chapter 2**

 

Hecate slowly materialized in the hallway outside the Hubble’s apartment. Steeling herself for whatever awaited, she knocked on the door. A moment later it swung open, revealing Julie Hubble, dressed in faded jeans and a hand-dyed purple tunic.

“You came!”

“You needn’t sound so surprised, Ms. Hubble. I said that I would.”

“I know, but…”

Hecate stiffened. “Ms. Hubble, I am aware that you don’t think very highly of me, but I do not make it a habit to lie. And I would never lie to Mildred, certainly not about something like this.”

Julie studied Hecate’s face, gauging her sincerity. After a moment she nodded. “No, I don’t believe you would,” she said softly. “I should have had more faith.”

Something unexpectedly eased in Hecate’s chest. “Perhaps I could have given you more reason to have it.” They appraised each other a moment more before Hecate remembered why she was there. Twisting her fingers in the air, she summoned a small bag, hesitating a second before she pulled out the book and presented it to Mildred’s mother. “I…I didn’t wrap it yet. I expect you’ll want to approve the inscription before Mildred sees it.” Hecate didn’t understand why it suddenly felt as though a colony of bats had taken flight in her stomach. “I know I don’t always say…the right thing.” She pressed the book into Julie’s hands, too uncomfortable to say anything else.

Julie accepted the book, turning it over and frowning. “This isn’t the book Mildred bought yesterday.”

“No,” Hecate replied, staring at the floor, back ramrod straight. Her arms were pressed against her sides, the only movement the anxious rubbing of her thumbs against her fingertips. “I took the liberty of trading Mildred’s student copy for one of the other editions. I have her student book for her as well.”

“It’s beautiful.” She traced her fingers over the flowers embossed onto the cover. “That was very generous of you.” Julie opened the book, but before she began reading she placed a hand over one of Hecate’s, stilling her fingers. “You don’t need to be nervous, Miss Hardbroom. I’m sure you did a fine job.” Hecate pulled her hand free, clutching her pocket watch instead as Julie turned back to the book. She thought she would die when Julie started reading aloud.

 

> _Dearest Mildred,_
> 
> _I am honored that you chose to attend my seminar as part of your_
> 
> _birthday celebration. I hope that this book helps you learn to be_
> 
> _a better potions mistress – and you will learn! Improving your skills_
> 
> _in the Craft will certainly make you a better witch, but it is your_
> 
> _generosity, your kindness and your fierce determination to do what_
> 
> _is right that make you a great one. I’m so very proud of you, Mildred,_
> 
> _and lucky indeed that I have the privilege of watching you grow._
> 
> _With highest regard,_
> 
> _Hecate Hardbroom_

 

Julie read it through twice more to herself before raising her eyes to Hecate’s, heedless of the tears tracking down her cheeks. “I – I hardly know what to say.” She gently closed the cover. “I think you’ve just given Mildred her One Thing.”

“It was okay then?” Hecate asked, furious with herself for her insecurity but needing to _know_. Julie nodded and she felt her chest unclench a bit more. “I don’t understand what you mean by her One Thing, though. Is that…good?”

“Oh, you know, it’s that one thing you were given as a child that you treasure for the rest of your life.” She handed the book back to Hecate, trying to square up the woman in front of her – a ragged bundle of nerves and insecurity – with the terrifying Deputy Head she’d met at Parents Evening. She felt certain that this one was the real Hecate Hardbroom. “For me, it’s a brooch that belonged to my mother and her mother and so on and so forth. I think for Mildred, it will be this book, from you, that she treasures all her life. And that, Miss Hardbroom, is a very good thing.” She reached out and squeezed Hecate’s triceps.

“I’m glad.” A tremulous smile flickered across her face as she waved her hand over the book, magicking it wrapped in a dark purple paper with a black velvet ribbon. “Please give my regards to Mildred for her birthday.” She handed the gift back and raised her hand to transfer but was stopped short by an iron grip on her wrist.

“Oh, no, madame. You will give this to Mildred yourself. She deserves that much. So do you.” Hecate opened her mouth to argue but stopped when Julie gave her wrist a shake. “I know that you can’t transfer with me holding on unless you take us both. I have no intention of letting go. I’ll hang on until school is back in session if needs be. So,” she smirked at Hecate’s horrified expression, “you can come in, have a cuppa and give Millie her gift or,” she grinned, like a shark about to snatch up a baby seal, “you can transfer us back to your place and ruin Millie’s birthday.”

Hecate narrowed her eyes but couldn’t see a way out of her predicament. “Well,” she huffed, “when you put it that way.” When Julie still didn’t let go, Hecate rolled her eyes and took the gift back. “I promise I will stay.”

“If you insist,” Julie said, winking. She ushered Hecate into the apartment. “Millie! You have company!” She gestured for Hecate to sit at the kitchen table and turned her attention to making tea.

“Is it Enid and Maud?” Mildred raced into the kitchen space, skidding to a stop when she realized who was seated at the table. “Miss Hardbroom!” Mildred beamed. “Are you coming to my party?”

Hecate’s eyebrows practically disappeared into her hairline. Mildred actually looked hopeful. “I’ve brought your gift back.” She placed the package in front of the girl and tried to keep her voice soft.

“Your mother said you could go ahead and open it.”

It hardly seemed possible for Mildred to shine any brighter, but, somehow, she did. Rather than sitting in one of the chairs, she scooted over to stand right beside Hecate, well inside what she considered her personal space. “It’s very pretty, Miss Hardbroom.” She reached out and ran a fingertip along the velvety ribbon before slowly untying it and setting it aside. Next, she turned her attention to carefully removing the paper.

Hecate quirked an eyebrow; she’d expected Mildred to rip through the paper. She glanced at Julie to find that Mildred’s mother had clearly expected the same thing.

“Miss Hardbroom!” Mildred gasped when she opened the box.  She gazed at the book for several seconds before reverently lifting it out of the box, snatching her fingers away as soon as it was safely on the table. “It…it looks like you. At least, what you’d look like if you were a book.” She looked up at her teacher with absolute adoration. “I’m afraid to touch it, it’s so nice.”

“It’s your book, Mildred Hubble. You are free to touch it as you wish.” She leaned closer to the girl and lowered her voice. “I’ve added a few spells and enchantments to it. It’s not as fragile as you fear.”

Mildred nodded and opened the cover. Hecate held her breath as Mildred read the inscription. When she’d finished, she looked back and forth between Miss Hardbroom and the book several times before flinging her arms around Hecate’s neck. “It’s the bats, Miss Hardbroom,” she whispered, “and so are you. Thank you.”

After a shocked moment Hecate managed to hug the girl back. “Happy birthday, Mildred,” she murmured into her hair, blinking back tears. She felt a reassuring hand on her back.

“The One Thing, Miss Hardbroom. I do believe you’ve gifted Mildred her One Thing.”

Hecate nodded before the contact became too much. She gently removed Mildred’s arms from around her neck. “Why don’t you go put your new book away. You’ve got to get ready for your party.”

“Yes, Miss Hardbroom.” She gathered up her book and raced out of the kitchen.

“Oy,” Julie called after her. “Make sure that room of yours is well and truly clean before the other girls get here.” She placed a cup of tea in front of Hecate and gathered up the discarded wrapping paper, purposely giving Hecate a moment to compose herself.

After a few sips Hecate felt more herself. “Did I hear Mildred say that Maud and Enid are coming to her party?”

“That’s right. Those two, plus Lizzy Fletcher, a girl from her old school. They’re having a sleepover.”

“A sleepover? With three teenage witches?” Hecate set her mug down so fast she nearly spilled her tea.

“Surely one of their mothers is also coming to supervise.”

“No, just me. And the witches.” She couldn’t decide whether to be amused or irritated by Hecate’s increasingly horrified look. “It’s fine, Miss Hardbroom. I’ve sorted it already. It’s a non-magical sleepover – a Muggle party. That’s the theme. No magic.”

“M-Muggle?”

“The non-magical people in the Harry Potter books.” Hecate’s blank stare remained. “The theme of the party is _no magic_. Lizzy’s mum is coming along for most of it. We should be able to handle four little girls.”

“It’s the three little witches that concern me, Miss Hubble. You can’t possibly think you’d be able to handle some sort of magical mishap.”

“You’d do well to remember that it is Ms. And I resent the implication that I don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve been a parent for a while now, you know. I’ve thought this through. That’s why the theme of the party is no magic, so they won’t do magic. It’s also why I’ve made sure to invite Lizzy and her mum, isn’t it? The Witches Code specifically prohibits revealing witches to non-magical people. They can’t use magic without violating the Code. I reckon that’s my insurance that they’ll behave.” Julie’s phone buzzed. She glanced at the caller ID. “Hang on, that’s Lizzy’s mum. I need to take this.” She stepped into the living room.

Hecate sipped her tea and mulled over Julie’s plan to use the Code to enforce behavior. She had to admit, it was rather…brilliant.  Her estimation of Julie rose a few notches. She heard Julie’s voice getting louder.

“She’s got what?....Oh, Lydia, that’s too bad….uh huh….uh huh…No, don’t worry at all. I can cover three little girls…” After a few more minutes of chatter, Julie hung up. She stared out the balcony doors for a moment before stomping back into the kitchen and flopping into the chair next to Hecate. “I guess you got the gist of that?”

“It sounds as though you’ve just lost your insurance.”

“So it seems. Still,” she forced a cheerful tone into her voice, “it’s just three little girls.”

“Three little witches,” Hecate corrected.

Julie scowled at her and puffed up to argue, then suddenly deflated. “How much trouble am I in, do you think?”

Hecate shrugged. “I’m sure it’s not too late to cancel the party.”

“Are you daft? The girls are meant to be here in…” She checked her watch, “less than an hour! I can’t do that to Millie! How would you have felt if your parents had cancelled one of your birthday parties last minute?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Hecate said, a rueful grin on her lips. “I never had a birthday party. My family didn’t believe in celebrating frivolous things.”

“Oh, that’s…” she trailed off, unsure what to say, wondering what sort of childhood had produced Hecate Hardbroom. “What should I do? And before you say it, I can’t cancel the party. I mean, they know they aren’t allowed to use their magic tonight. I’m sure they’ll behave.” The look of incredulity on Hecate’s face cut off anything else she might say.

“Ms. Hubble. I’m sure I could fill a book with examples of those three doing things they aren’t allowed to do. In fact,” she tapped a long fingernail on the tabletop, “I may have read you just such a book at the last Parents Evening?”

“You’re not helping.” She slapped her palms against the tabletop, thinking. “Soooo…. You’ve never had a slumber party, then?”

Hecate frowned, not sure of the direction of – OH! “Absolutely not, Ms. Hubble! That would be…no…NO!”

“Mildred’s already asked if you were coming and you didn’t actually say no.” She leaned forward, pulling out the heavy artillery. “You know that Millie will be thrilled…for you to be here…on her _birthday_.”

Hecate narrowed her eyes. “That’s a low blow, Ms. Hubble.”

“Desperate times, Mistress Hardbroom.”

Hecate tried to muster an argument, something – anything – about school regulations prohibiting such things but she had nothing. In fact, she knew that Ada not only wouldn’t prohibit her participation, but would actually encourage her to ‘take part’ as she was always telling Hecate to do. She sighed. _Heavily_.

“I don’t know what goes on at a …slumber party.”

“It’s as good a time to learn as any.”

“I suppose so, Ms. Hubble.”

“Call me Julie,” she said, holding out a hand. “Welcome to the party.”

“Hecate, then.” She clasped Julie’s outstretched hand. “I’ll just need to mirror Ada and let her know that I’m not returning to Cackle’s tonight.”

“Come on then, you can use the one in my bedroom and I’ll find you something less” she glanced at Hecate’s long, black brocade dress, “witchy to wear.” She stood and pulled Hecate along behind her. “Have you ever been bowling before?”

 

 

“Let me see if I’m getting this right,” Ada said, seriously. “You want to stay at Ms. Hubble’s and have a sleepover with your little friends? Hmmm… I’ll have to think about that. Have you finished your expense reports?”

“I placed them on your desk this morning. I told you they were ready for your signature.”

“Have you submitted final marks for our permanent records?”

Hecate didn’t understand why Ada was asking if she’d completed tasks that Ada was certainly aware that she had. “You know that I did.”

“Very good.” Ada leaned towards the mirror. “And have you cleaned your room?”

“What?” Behind her Julie failed at stifling a laugh. Hecate spun around to look at the blonde, clearly confused.

“She’s having a go at you, Hecate,” Julie laughed. “She’s teasing you.” She tossed a pair of black leggings and an emerald blouse onto the bed next to the befuddled witch. “She’s making sure you’ve done all your chores before you go play with your friends. Like any good mum would do.”

Hecate spun back to the mirror. This time she recognized the playful glint in Ada’s blue eyes and the barely contained grin. “Very amusing, Headmistress,” she said in a clearly unamused tone.

“I’m sorry, dear, but I couldn’t resist.” Ada leaned forward. “You’re doing a very kind thing for Mildred, Hecate. I hope you’ll also relax and have a pleasant time yourself.”

“I’ll do my best. Then, perhaps when I get back, we can discuss raising my allowance.”

“We’ll see,” Ada clapped her hands together. “Do have a pleasant evening – maybe you’ll even get some sleep. Please tell Mildred ‘happy birthday’ from me.” She reached out to end the call but stopped halfway. “Oh, and Hecate? Don’t let them freeze your bra.” The mirror went blank.

“WHAT?” Hecate whipped around to find Julie laughing too hard to breathe, much less answer.

 

 

“Sssss!” Hecate hissed and gripped the grab bar over the window as Julie whipped her car around a slower cab, honking for good measure.

“You sound like a snake, HB!”

“So you’ve said, Enid.” How on earth did people do this every day? “I could have transferred us without having to risk life and limb.” She checked her seatbelt buckle for the tenth time.

“It’s a Muggle party, Hecate,” Julie said, slowing down to stop at a traffic signal. “What are the rules for a Muggle party, girls?”

“No magic!” They chorused from the back seat.

“Very good,” she glanced at Hecate as she pulled out into the intersection.

“Ms. Hubble?”

“Yes, Maud?”

“I’m starting to feel like I’m going to be sick.” She leaned her head against the front seat.

Julie looked in the rearview mirror. Maud was definitely a bit green around the gills. “Do you get carsick, sweetheart?” She turned the air conditioning up full blast and directed the vents to blow on Maud. “This should help. We’re almost there, love.”

“But- “

“NO!” Hecate turned around to face the young witch. “Absolutely not, Maud Spellbody. You will not be sick in this car. Do I make myself – “

Hecate was cut off by the sound of retching and wet splattering, immediately followed by the shrieks of Enid and Mildred. She sighed and turned back to Julie. “May I use magic now, Ms. Hubble?”

“Quickly,” she said, rolling her window down.

 

 

“What do you mean we have to _rent shoes_?  Why on earth would I wear shoes that countless other people have worn?”

“Because that’s how it’s done, Hecate.” Julie rolled her eyes at the horrified expression on Hecate’s face. “Fine then,” she leaned in and whispered, “conjure up your own pair of shoes, then get them on. Here,” she rummaged in her purse a bit, pulling out a pair of athletic socks, which she pressed   into Hecate’s hands. “Take these socks and go with the girls to lane 14. Disco bowling starts in about five minutes. It’s easier to see before the blacklights and mirror balls start up.”

“You know I don’t know what any of that means.”

“Just go with the girls and follow Mildred’s lead; she’ll explain what to do.”

Hecate did as she was told, the noise from the bowling alley already giving her a headache. Why had she thought this would be a good idea? She spotted the girls at their lane, Enid and a now recovered Maud looking at everything at once, eyes wide with wonder.

“HB!” Mildred was standing on one of the plastic chairs, waving her over. She forced herself to smile and wave. The girl had been far too excited when Julie had explained that Hecate would be joining them for her party. After a few moments of stunned silence (and a bit of teasing by Mildred’s mother), the other girls had gamely accepted Hecate’s presence as part of the party. She was doing her best not to be _Miss Hardbroom,_ but she wasn’t sure she was being very successful. She swept into their lane and set her shoes and socks down.

“Get off of that chair, Mildred Hubble.” No, she wasn’t being successful at all.

“Yes, Miss Hardbroom,” she grinned and jumped off the chair. “As soon as you’ve got your shoes on, you can go pick out your ball. The swirly ones glow the best.”

By the time Julie joined them with a tray of drinks and nachos, everyone had their shoes on and a ball picked out. The lights had cut out and been replaced with swirling colored lights, lasers, blacklights and the twinkling of the mirror ball. Dancing Queen, by ABBA, blared over the speakers. Julie sang along as she put her shoes on, then entered their names into the scoring system. Then she showed everyone how to hold the ball and throw it. Mildred went first so the other girls could imitate her. Before Hecate’s turn Julie grabbed her hand and pulled her close so she could talk to her without having to shout over the music.

“Your nails! You’ll want to magic your nails shorter if you can.” She felt a tingle in her hand and looked down to see that Hecate had shortened her nails to just past her fingertips. She wiggled them, eyebrows lifted for approval. “Better,” Julie said, “now go get ‘em, Hardbroom.”

Hecate approached the lane, holding the ball just as Julie had demonstrated and tried to match what she saw the other bowlers doing. She held on to the ball a bit too long and it landed too far down the lane with a thunk. It wobbled down the lane, hanging on to the edge just long enough to knock down one pin before it dropped into the gutter. She heard Enid laughing behind her. “At least I got one in on my first try, Miss Nightshade.” She raised an eyebrow in challenge before looking at the scoreboard and Enid’s zero points.

And so, the game progressed, with Hecate and Enid in a vicious battle for second-to-last place. Even Maud seemed to catch on better than either of them, knocking pins down with every throw. Her only mishap being an accidental release of the ball on her backswing in the fourth frame. Hecate’s quick snap of her fingers changed the balls trajectory just enough for her to pluck it out of the air before it damaged anyone. She handed the ball back to Maud and then sat down next to Julie, who handed her a soda. “I hope that was an acceptable use of magic, Ms. Hubble?”

“I’ll allow it, but just this once, Miss Hardbroom.” She laughed and took a sip of her own soda before looking at Hecate. She noticed a tension in her shoulders and around her eyes. She leaned over and spoke in her ear. “Are you okay, Hecate? Mildred’s mentioned that you don’t seem to like crowds or noisy places. Is this too much for you?” She squeezed Hecate’s shoulder.

“It is…a bit much, but I’ll manage. The girls are having a good time.”

“They are,” Julie agreed. “They’ll still have a good time if you were to…I don’t know, cast some kind of spell that might make it a little less noisy in lane 14? Can you do that?” She waited for Hecate to nod.

“Then why don’t you do that, love. We’ve got a long night ahead of us; I don’t want to lose you now.”

Hecate closed her eyes and whispered a few phrases under her breath. Suddenly the volume of the bowling alley dropped by half. The girls looked around, then at HB, who was now holding her head in her hands while Julie patted her shoulder. After a few seconds Mildred nudged Maud and reminded her that it was her turn.

An hour later Hecate was learning that she liked pepperoni pizza, very much indeed. She was also learning that she rather enjoyed coming in second-to-last, three pins higher than Enid Nightshade. The victory was small, but ‘twas her own. They made sure to put Maud in the front seat for the ride back to the flat.

 

By six pm, the presents had been opened and the cake devoured. Three little witches, hopped up on sugar and caffeine, whooped and hollered in the tiny living room, chasing one another around the room. Hecate had received another dispensation from Julie and had placed a muffling spell on the apartment. No matter how loud the girls got, the neighbors wouldn’t be disturbed. Hecate, however… Well, she’d snuck a headache potion while she’d been in the lavatory.  Julie had asked for one half an hour later.

 

By seven pm, the girls had painted every available fingernail in the flat – Hecate’s, back to their normal length, had been painted several times in an attempt to replicate a set seen in a YouTube video. Each nail was a different pattern of primary colors. They gave Hecate a start every time she looked down at her hands. Julie sported a much more sedate emerald green. Hecate never imagined that she’d be covetous of emerald green nails.

 

By eight pm, Hecate had finished her regular mirror chat with Pippa. “I knew you liked Mildred, deep down, Hecate,” she’d said. “You’re doing a wonderful thing for her, and her mother. I can’t wait to hear all about bowling.” A warm flush rose up from her stomach. “Are you managing to enjoy yourself, at least a little bit?” Hecate had surprised them both by saying that she was, actually, having fun. “It reminds me of when we were young, before…” she’d said, feeling her usual feelings of guilt bubble up whenever she thought about their school days and how they ended.

“Hiccup. Don’t. There’s no point to it anymore,” she’d said. “We’re here now, as we were meant to be. Besides,” she’d grinned, “I want you to tell me all about your new manicure.”

 

By nine pm, they were settling into the living room to watch _Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone_. Everyone had a mug of hot cocoa, save Hecate who insisted on her usual tea. Julie was in the kitchen, popping popcorn while the DVD loaded.

“So, you’ve never seen it either, Mildred?” asked Enid.

“No,” Mildred answered, somewhat crossly. “And it’s not fair. I should have seen it ages ago.”

“Keep that tone up and you won’t see it tonight, either, missy.” Julie handed the girls a large bowl of popcorn and handed a slightly smaller one to Hecate. “What is the rating on that DVD?”

Mildred didn’t even have to look to answer. “PG-13,” she sighed.

“Hm. And…how old did you turn today?”

“Thirteen.”

“Well, then I guess tonight’s the proper night then.” Julie tossed a blanket to Hecate. “Now, budge up, witchlet. Grownups get the sofa.” She pointed to the pile of pillows and blankets on the floor, then settled herself next to Hecate once Mildred was out of the way. “Push play, love.” As the movie started, she leaned over and whispered to Hecate, “if we’re lucky, they’ll be asleep by the end.”

“I have a sleeping draught that will guarantee it,” Hecate whispered back. Julie threw a few pieces of popcorn at her in reply. She couldn’t help the occasional snort that escaped her whenever a particularly ridiculous statement about magic was made. About thirty minutes into the movie they were introduced to Professor Snape, the potions master. Enid leaned over and whispered something to Mildred. She turned around and glanced at HB, then whispered into Maud’s ear. Soon all three girls were whispering and looking. Finally, rolling her eyes, Hecate spoke. “Yes, girls. I can see the similarities.” She tried to sound stern, but the giggles following her statement suggested that she didn’t quite pull it off. “They always seem to make potion makers the bad guy,” she huffed.

“Maybe he’s the bad guy, or maybe,” she grinned at Hecate, “maybe it’s all an act and he’s just misunderstood.”

 

 

By midnight the girls were not asleep. Rather, they were playing Dance Dance Revolution, eating more cake and gossiping about schoolmates, teachers and anything else that crossed their minds. Julie and Hecate had removed themselves to Julie’s bedroom – time for the adults to make themselves invisible, Julie said. Hecate sat, cross-legged in a borrowed a t-shirt and cotton pajama bottoms on the bed, playing gin rummy with a similarly clad Julie. Her hair was down and loose and she was feeling abnormally relaxed. They’d talked about Mildred, Hecate’s own struggles to control her magic when she was younger and Julie’s experiences as a nurse. They exchanged tales of unruly patients and unruly witches until they were both laughing so hard tears rolled down their cheeks.

“You know, Hecate, I like you so much better when you aren’t carrying on about all of Mildred’s shortcomings.” She saw Hecate’s entire body stiffen. “Oh, don’t get yourself knotted up. You’re fun, Hecate Hardbroom. I’m glad I’m getting to see this side of you. I’m glad the girls got to see it as well.”

Hecate felt the flush creeping up her neck. “It’s not…easy for me to relax. Pippa was always the only one that could…help me be less serious. Then I ruined that. Ada tries, all the time, but at school I seldom feel I can afford to be…softer.” She plucked at the bedspread. “Frankly, I’m surprised tonight’s gone as well as it has. Normally,l I would have mucked everything up by now.”

“Maybe it’s easier when you don’t have to be the responsible one?” She shrugged. “Maybe my nursing background makes it easier for me to help you remove that broomstick you keep shoved up your arse?”

Hecate chuckled. “I think I like you better when you aren’t lecturing me on the Witch’s Code.” A burst of laughter from the other room interrupted their conversation. “You’ve referred to this gathering as both a sleepover and a slumber party…”

“Yes, well, both those names are terribly inaccurate.” She smiled. “If you need to get some sleep, I can take the first watch.”

Hecate shook her head. “Leave no woman behind. I’m all right. I can always take some Wide-Awake potion if I need to and I have extra if it comes down to it.”

“Surely we can outlast three little witches. We aren’t that old.” She cocked her head. “Has it gotten quiet out there? Maybe they’ve finally settled down?”

Hecate cast out her power, trying to hear better. Suddenly her eyes flew open. “Those little…” She clambered off the bed. “They’ve cast a silencing spell between the living room and your bedroom!”

“What!” She joined Hecate at the door, straining to hear anything. “Sneaking little witchlets.” Hecate reached for the doorknob, ready to go full Hardbroom on them. Julie stilled her with a hand to her wrist.

“Wait, I’m having a bit of a think, here.” An evil smile spread across her face, causing Hecate to quirk an eyebrow. “This could be a valuable teaching moment – don’t mess with your mother or your potions mistress.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I told you we were meant to be invisible for the girl’s party, but, you really _can_ be invisible. This seems a good time to use that skill.”

“I see. So, you want me to violate your decree of no magic – again – so we can spy on the girls?”

“Do you have a problem with that?”

“Indeed not, Ms. Hubble? I rather live for that.” She held out her arm. “Would you care to join me in the living room?”

“Absolutely,” she said, clutching Hecate’s elbow. She raised her other hand and they slowly dematerialized.

In the living room the girls sat in a circle, the lights dimmed. Enid held a tiny flame in the palm of her hand that she was holding under her chin. “As the clock struck midnight, a scratch-scratch-scratching began at the door.” She scratched the floor with her free hand. “When no one answered, the door FLEW OPEN!”

Hecate and Julie flashed into being. “AND WHO WAS IT?” Hecate shouted. The girls screamed and Julie laughed so hard she could hardly stand upright.

“MOM!” Mildred was practically hyperventilating, but Enid was already giggling.

“Would anyone care to explain the Silencing Spell on the bedroom door?” Hecate straightened and tried to look severe, but the effect was somewhat muted by the hedgehog on her t-shirt. “Well?”

The girls looked at each other, then at Hecate, their mouths hanging open like a trio of codfish. Finally, Maud whispered to Mildred, “Just ask her!” Mildred shook her head so hard Hecate worried she would fall over.

She glanced at Julie, then sighed. “Ask me what?”

“AreyoudatingMissPentangle?” Enid blurted out.

“Wh-what?” Hecate’s face felt like it was on fire. “Why would you ask me that?”

“Girls,” Julie said, placing a calming hand on Hecate’s arm. “HB doesn’t want to talk to you about that and it isn’t really polite to ask.”

“That’s why we spelled the door, Mum.” Mildred looked stricken at the idea she might have hurt Miss Hardbroom’s feelings. “It’s just that… she had to go and mirror her because they always mirror at eight o’clock and…and the ribbon in your book - it’s exactly the same shade of pink as Miss Pentangle’s dress.” She fidgeted with one of her plaits. “I guess we just wondered if it was true… because I sort of hope that it is true. I’m sorry if we’ve made you uncomfortable.”

Hecate concentrated for a moment on just breathing. Julie’s hand still rested on her arm, her thumb now brushing a circle along her bicep. She tried to be angry, but Mildred’s worried expression took the anger right out of her. She was actually a bit proud of how perceptive Mildred had been. “You’re mother’s right. You shouldn’t concern yourself with your teachers’ romantic lives.”

“Yes, Miss Hardbroom,” the girls said in unison.

“But since you did ask,” Hecate continued, “the answer to your question is: I don’t know.” She smiled. It felt good to acknowledge the possibility out loud. “It’s too soon to tell. BUT,” she leaned over them, “We do not need any help in the form of potions or spells or enchantments of any sort. Do I make myself clear?” The girls nodded again. “Good.” She straightened up, taking a deep, calming breath.

“Now, if you really want to hear some ghost stories, make room. Julie and I will show you how it’s meant to be done.”

 

 

By two am the girls were finally falling asleep, Beauty and the Beast playing in the DVD player now. Hecate and Julie were trying to fit themselves into Julie’s bed, but they were both a bit tall and gangly to be comfortable.

“Good grief, Hecate, you are all knees and elbows, aren’t you?”

Hecate snorted. “Says the woman whose clothes fit me perfectly.” She tried to roll onto her side, but she was too close to the edge and nearly rolled off. “You should have seen me when I was younger – too tall, too skinny. _Ungainly_. I still feel that way, most of the time.”

“I know what you mean. We turned out all right though, didn’t we? Millie will as well.  She is all arms and legs right now, isn’t she?”

“She is at that stage,” Hecate replied, not wanting to offend Julie by offering up just how awkward she thought Mildred was. She needn’t have worried.

“I mean. Have you seen her run, Hecate? She looks like a great git of a spider with those long arms flying out to her sides.”

“Ms. Hubble!” Hecate gasped in mock horror. “How am I ever going to not see that image whenever she’s racing through the castle? I’m meant to be stern then.” She failed to stifle a laugh. “I always pictured a bat, though,” she said, grinning.

“Hmmm, I can see that – the way she flaps those arms when she runs.” She sighed, over dramatically and pulled the blankets up higher. “She’ll grow into her height, though. Just like we did. You actually turned out to be quite graceful.” She ignored the disbelieving noise from the other side of the bed. “Adolescence seems so much kinder to the petite girls, doesn’t it?”

“Indeed.” Hecate tried to bend her knees but she immediately knocked into Julie’s. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bump.” She shifted carefully onto her back. “By the way, I’m not really used to sharing and I…may have a tendency to sleep diagonally.” Hecate could practically hear Julie’s eyes rolling.

“Brilliant.” Julie flipped her pillow over and fluffed it. “Well, just so you know, the only person I’ve shared with in years is Millie, so… if you find yourself being cuddled, just roll me back over to my side.”

“ _Lovely_.  Um, as long as we’re having these midnight confessions, my familiar Morgana has indicated that I may snore.”

“Seriously? Your cat complains about your snoring?” She sighed. “I guess I’ll be rolling you over, then.” An enormous yawn nearly dislocated her jaw. “Oy, Hecate. I’m getting too old to stay up so late.”

“Even as a child I was too old to stay up this late.” Hecate’s voice was beginning to take on a raspy, sleepy timbre. “Julie? May I ask you a rather odd question?” She waited for an answering grunt. “Are we friends, then? I mean, after this weekend? Or do we go back to how we were before? I’m afraid I’m not very good at reading social cues.”  She cleared her throat.  “It’s a language I’ve never learned to speak properly.”

Julie raised herself onto an elbow and placed the other hand on Hecate’s shoulder. “I very much hope that we are, Hecate. I enjoyed your company today – so much more than I ever thought I would. You care about Millie, you are brilliant fun to be around, when you let yourself be, and…and I trust you to tell me the things I need to know about the magical world. So yes, I intend for us to be friends.”

“Thank you. I’d like that a great deal. I don’t have many friends, I’ve always seemed to be too much _myself_.”

“Good.” Julie lowered herself back down but kept the one hand on Hecate’s shoulder. “And Hecate? Being _yourself_ is all I’d ask for you to be. How else can we teach the girls that they should be proud to be themselves if we can’t do the same? And, if you ever need a… a translator for some social cue, I’m more than happy to help.”

“Thank you, Julie. I shall endeavor to do the same for Mildred in the witching world.” Maybe, she thought, after this weekend Mildred would be more likely to ask her help when she didn’t understand things.

‘I’d appreciate that.” She reached over and turned the lamp off, shuffling under the covers until she found a comfortable position that only barely touched Hecate’s leg. “Since we’re friends now, why don’t you come over sometime next week to watch the next Harry Potter movie?”

“I’d like that,” she mumbled, enjoying the warmth the invitation started blooming in her chest.

“And why don’t you invite Pippa Pentangle while you’re at it?”

Hecate’s eyes popped open. Suddenly she wasn’t quite as sleepy as she thought.  A wide grin slowly spread across her face. “I think I’d like that as well.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
